1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to print retaining coatings and to coating compositions suitable for the preparation thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to polyolefin coated photographic paper supports having on one side thereof a coating of a polymer capable of receiving and retaining all types of marking including, printing, pencil and the like. Moreover, the invention relates to such print retaining coatings that also possess antistatic properties.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,742 relates to a photographic paper capable of being printed on one side thereof wherein a layer providing a writing property includes an inorganic pigment having a designated oil absorption degree and an acrylate emulsion of a copolymer of an acrylate ester and either styrene or methylmethacrylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,924 is similar in nature to the above-mentioned U.S. patent and employs a crystalline silica filled gelatin, SBR, MBR or a polyurethane film forming polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,621 relates to a photographic element having an antistat layer on one side of the support, which also permits marking that will be retained through the processing step.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,783 relates to a photographic material having an antistat layer applied to the back thereof which has good quality as a writing and printing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,127 discloses certain latex copolymers that impart added stability to photographic emulsions and improved photographic speed and contrast.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,095 discloses antistatic compositions for use in photographic elements wherein aqueous latex compositions are used as binder materials in conjunction with polymerized alkylene oxide monomers and alkali metal salts as the antistatic agents.
While these various references relate to some of the aspects of this invention, they are deficient with regard to a number of problems that confronted the inventors hereof not only with respect to the writing quality of the coating layers but also with respect to the stability of these write or print retaining layers when processed through the developing solutions. Also, in the preparation of the elements wherein various deficiencies, such as blocking, incompatibility of ingredients and the like may occur.